Mixed phase particles including an organic phase and an inorganic phase have found utility in a wide variety of applications. When such particles are themselves used in polymer composites, it is desirable that they include surface roughness to enhance their interaction with the surrounding matrix and that their polymer cores be able to mitigate crack propagation. For example, it may be desirable that the organic core be soft (e.g., a polymer with a low glass transition temperature) or resilient. Alternatively or in addition, it may be desirable that the organic phase include polymer chains that are not highly cross-linked, as evidenced by a melting temperature or glass transition temperature. When such mixed phase particles are used as toner additives, it is desirable that such particles have surface roughness that facilitates multiple points of contact with the toner particle. The reduced density of mixed phase particles with respect to the neat inorganic material can reduce drop-off from the toner surface.
In addition, it is desirable to have a flexible method for producing mixed phase particles that may be used with a wide variety of chemistries, e.g., a generic approach that may be used for a range of polymer and other organic core materials.